maki_wikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Princesse Peach
La princesse Peach est un personnage principal de la franchise Mario. Créée par Shigeru Miyamoto, elle est la princesse du Royaume Champignon et joue souvent le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse quand son territoire est attaqué par Bowser et son armée. Son enlèvement est d'ailleurs très souvent la raison des aventures de Mario. Elle était auparavant connue sous le nom de Princesse Toadstool en dehors du Japon jusqu'en 1996, lorsque le nom de "Peach" fut mentionné dans Yoshi's Safari. Apparitions [[Super Mario (série)|Série Super Mario]] Super Mario Bros. Peach apparaît pour la première fois. Dans ce jeu, Bowser envahit le Royaume Champignon et enlève Peach et ses sujets. Mario la sauve des griffes du roi des Koopa. Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Dans cette épisode, Bowser l'enlève une deuxième fois et complique encore plus l'aventure. Super Mario Bros. 2 Peach fait partie des 4 personnages avec Mario, Luigi et Toad qui doivent combattre Wart dans le Monde Subcon. Elle peut planer pendant quelques secondes mais est très lente pour courir et ramasser un légume. Super Mario Bros. 3 Peach demande à Mario d'aller sauver les rois de plusieurs royaumes faisant partie du Royaume Champignon. Mais celle-ci se fait enlever pendant le sauvetage des rois par Bowser et les Sbires Koopa, environ au deuxième/troisième monde du jeu. À chaque sauvetage réussi, la princesse envoie une lettre de remerciement à Mario (ou Luigi) avec comme récompense une aile, un nuage, etc... Super Mario World Elle est capturée une fois de plus par Bowser dans Dino-Land mais est sauvée encore une fois par Mario, Luigi, et ainsi que Yoshi qui rejoint la partie. Lors du combat final de Mario et Luigi contre Bowser, elle lance un champignon pour aider les deux héros. Super Mario 64/ Super Mario 64 DS Elle invite Mario à venir au château pour manger un gâteau. Elle est encore une fois capturée par Bowser (avant l'arrivée de Mario) et peut être sauvée par Mario avec 120/150 Étoiles de puissance (80 au minimum) dans son château. Dans le remake DS, elle invite non seulement Mario mais aussi Yoshi, Luigi et Wario. Super Mario Sunshine thumb|162px Lors de ses vacances avec Mario, quelques Toad et Papy Champi, elle se fait enlever par Bowser Jr. (Antimario) qui a cru son père lorsqu'il lui a dit que Peach était sa mère. Peach est représentée avec une robe rose très pâle (presque blanche), porte une couette, sa traditionnelle couronne, un parapluie blanc et rose, et ne porte pas de manches (bras nus). New Super Mario Bros. Elle se fait enlever par Bowser Jr. pour la livrer à Bowser alors que Mario partait voir de plus près la pagaille semée par des Goomba près du château de Peach. Super Princess Peach Le royaume est une fois de plus menacé par Bowser mais au lieu de capturer Peach, il enlève Mario. Elle joue alors l'héroïne qui doit sauver le plombier en détresse. Super Mario Galaxy Elle se fait enlever (avec son château) alors qu'elle invitait Mario à passer la soirée avec elle pour regarder une comète qui n'apparaît que tous les 100 ans. Bowser, mécontent, enleva donc Peach et son château. Mario s'y accrocha mais Kamek lui donna un coup de baguette qui l'emmena sur une planète lointaine de la Terre et du château de Peach. New Super Mario Bros. Wii [[Fichier:200px-Peach_FS.png|thumb|150px|Art conceptuel de Peach pour New Super Mario Bros. Wii]]Alors qu'elle fêtait son anniversaire avec Mario, Luigi, Toad bleu et Toad jaune, elle se fit kidnapper par les Terreurs de Bowser qui étaient cachés dans le gâteau. Mario, Luigi, Toad bleu et jaune doivent donc la sauver. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Alors qu'elle invitait Mario à prendre un gâteau tout en fêtant les étoiles (filantes), Bowser, jaloux, enleva Peach et voulut déguster avec elle ce fameux gâteau dans la galaxie. Super Mario 3D Land Elle se fait enlever après une nuit de pluie et d'orages et envoie des lettres à Mario pour lui décrire sa situation avec Bowser et ses sbires. Elle lui envoie également des lettres au fur et à mesure de sa quête pour la délivrer de Bowser. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Alors que Mario & Luigi ramassaient des pièces avec leur costume de Raton Laveur donné par la Feuille Tanuki, Peach se fait tranquillement enlever dans son château par les Terreurs de Bowser munis de leur baguette. New Super Mario Bros. U / New Super Luigi U Alors que Mario, Luigi, Toad jaune et Bleu (New Super Luigi U : Luigi, Toad jaune et Bleu et Carottin qui rejoindra discrètement la partie) prenaient le thé chez Peach (au château), ils se firent attaquer et emmener très loin de Peach ainsi que de son château. Super Mario 3D World Peach est jouable comme dans Super Mario Bros. 2 avec les mêmes capacités en rajoutant qu'elle est la quatrième et avant-dernière (car il y a Harmonie en dernière position) plus rapide du jeu. Super Mario Run Peach est à nouveau enlevée par Bowser, mais après l'avoir secourue pour la première fois, elle devient un personnage jouable, où son aptitude de flot reste présente. Super Mario Odyssey Elle reprend son rôle de demoiselle en détresse. Dans ce jeu, Bowser décide de se marier de force avec elle, et l'enlève une énième fois pour cela. D'ailleurs, un grand panneau publicitaire faisant l'annonce du mariage de Bowser et Peach peut être vu dans la ville de New Donk City. Mario doit empêcher ce mariage. Peach porte durant la quête principale sa robe de mariée ainsi que Tiara, la sœur de Cappy, enlevée elle aussi pour servir de diadème à la mariée. Sur leur passage, Bowser vole tous les éléments néecssaires au mariage, et asservit les espèces au besoin. Après avoir empêché le mariage entre Bowser et elle, elle part en voyage avec Tiara à travers les différents pays, portant des habits différents. Elle trouve dans chaque pays une Lune de puissance qu'elle remet à Mario lorsqu'il la rejoint. Elle est de retour au Royaume Champignon après avoir été trouvée dans chaque pays, où elle reprend sa traditionnelle robe rose et sa couronne fétiche. Série Mario Kart [[Fichier:Mmario_Kart_77.png|thumb|190px|Peach dans Mario Kart 7.]]Dans la série des Mario Kart, elle est dans la catégorie moyenne avec des personnages dont l'accélération et la vitesse sont moyennes et qui ont en revanche les meilleurs hors-route (permettant de prendre des raccourcis sur chaque course). Son objet spécial dans Mario Kart: Double Dash!! est le Cœur : une fois activé, deux cœurs tourneront autour de son kart et les objets qui entrent alors en collision avec le véhicule son récupérés par la princesse (utilisable deux fois). Elle partage cette spécialité avec Daisy. Série Mario Party [[Fichier:Princesses.png|thumb|left|170px|Peach et Daisy dans Mario Party 9.]] Depuis le premier Mario Party, Peach est apparue dans chaque itération, y compris Mario Party Advance. Toutefois, comme dans tous les jeux Mario Party, rien de plus que pour les autres personnages ne lui est attitré. Une exception à cette règle est Mario Party 7, dans lequel les deux princesses, Peach et Daisy, peuvent utiliser les fleurs comme objet spécial. Série Mario & Sonic thumb|left|180px|Peach dans Mario & Sonic aux jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012. Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver Peach y apparaît en tant que compétitrice spécialisée dans le patinage artistique. Elle est un personnage de type habileté. Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012 Peach y apparaît en tant que compétitrice spécialisée dans le rythmique-ruban dans la catégorie Gymnastique. Elle est une fois de plus un personnage de type habileté. Série Super Smash Bros. thumb|260px|Peach est beaucoup plus travaillée dans la série Super Smash Bros.Dans la série Super Smash Bros. Peach fait sa première apparition dans Super Smash Bros. Melee. Elle a la capacité unique de flotter pendant un certain nombre de secondes, tout comme dans Super Mario Bros. 2, un avantage qui est contrebalancé par le fait qu'elle est l'une des plus légères des combattants de Super Smash Bros. Brawl où sa capacité de mise à mort a diminué depuis Super Smash Bros. Melee et Super Smash Bros. Brawl où tuer peut s'avérer très difficile. Toutefois, Peach Flottante est l'un des principaux éléments de son jeu, car il permet à ses joueurs de combo du dessus et horizontaux d'esquiver les attaques. Il sert également d'étonnantes réapparitions sur le Ring. En plus des techniques de pointe, la capacité de Peach comme un edgeguarder (d'attaquer les joueurs alors qu'ils sont en coulisses afin de prévenir les récupérer) est inégalée grâce à sa capacité à rester en l'air pendant si longtemps. Certaines de ses attaques comme Peach Bomber où elle bondit en avant, tournoie, ce qui provoque une explosion et des gifles (une énorme claque qui tue les joueurs à des pourcentages plus élevés), son parapluie Perry, en utilisant comme Toad un bouclier humain, en utilisant des bâtons de golf, raquettes de tennis, et les poêles à frire comme les armes de Super Smash Bros. Melee, et tirant les légumes de la terre. Dans le mode de l'Émissaire Subspatial, Peach est présentée pour la première fois avec la princesse Zelda. Ils sont capturés (avec d'autres personnages de jeu vidéo), mais plus tard, sont libérées et l'équipe en place avec plusieurs des autres personnages et de gérer pour entrer au Subspatial. thumb|left|200px Autres séries de jeux Peach a fait plusieurs apparitions dans des jeux hors de la franchise Mario. Elle est un personnage jouable dans la version GameCube des jeux Electronic Arts NBA Street V3 et SSX On Tour. Peach a également fait une apparition mineure dans The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, dans un tableau dans le Château d'Hyrule. Dans The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, elle apparaît dans une image envoyée à M. Ecris de la chèvre dans le village des animaux. Elle devait apparaître dans Kirby's Fun Pak (Kirby Super Star en Amérique) comme spectatrice, mais a été coupée par les bordures du jeu. Elle apparaît cependant dans Kirby Super Star Ultra, à nouveau comme spectatrice. Dans la série Bayonetta, comme avec Daisy, il est possible de faire porter à Bayonetta une robe similaire à celle de Peach. Si elle joue dans un chapitre avec cette tenue d’équipée, elle pourra ramasser les pièces d’or de la série Mario au lieu des halos habituels et ses Incantations seront les poings et les pieds de Bowser, au lieu de ceux de Madama Butterfly. Apparence Peach est une jolie princesse très féminine avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et une peau claire. Elle possède différents styles: * Classique : Longue robe rose parée d'un saphir avec petites manches en ballon, cheveux longs et originaux, escarpins, couronne, longs gants blancs. * Gymnastique : Justaucorps sans manches copié sur la robe rose sans la jupe, cheveux en queue de cheval, pieds nus, couronne. * Sports intensifs : Tee-shirt sans manches copié sur le haut de la robe rose,Mini-short, cheveux en queue de cheval, tennis, longues chaussettes, couronne. * Sports de plaisir : Mini-robe sans manches copiée sur la robe rose avec bordure en moumoute rose foncée, cheveux en queue de cheval, tennis, longues chaussettes, couronne. * Sports de karts et de motos : Belle combinaison blanche à bandes roses avec saphir, bottes roses foncées à bordure blanches, gants roses foncés, couronne. * Sports de neige ou tenue de neige : Combinaison rose foncée en dessous d'une robe courte rose avec un saphir et bordée par de la fourrure blanche, longues bottes rose foncées bordées de fourrure blanche, couronne. * Peach de Feu : apparence identique à sa tenue classique, sauf que la robe est blanche et a des bandes rouges sur le bas de la robe et du col et sur les deux ovales. Personnalité Peach est dépeinte comme étant bien élevée. Elle est calme et généreuse, toujours à vouloir faire le bien autour d'elle. Elle est également naïve et peureuse toutefois, sa couardise disparaît lorsqu'il s'agit d'êtres qui lui sont chers : on citera notamment son aventure pour délivrer les frères Mario de Bowser dans Super Princess Peach. Nom Au Japon, le nom de la princesse a toujours été Peach (ピーチ姫, Pichi Hime, soit en anglais : Princess Peach). Peach est à la base en anglais le nom dérivé de la Pêche (et de son arbre) qui porte des fleurs roses et son fruit juteux et comestible. Elle a été à l'origine connu sous le nom de Princess Toadstool aux États-Unis et dans d'autres pays occidentaux. La traduction en anglais de Yoshi's Safari (1993) a marqué la première utilisation du nom de "Peach" en dehors du Japon, mais le nom n'a pas pris lors de cette époque, comme le jeu lui-même n'était pas très populaire. Dans Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, elle est appelée la Princesse Toadstool. Toutefois, dans Super Mario RPG, si avalé Belome Princess Toadtool à son clone au cours de la lutte avec lui dans Belome Temple, il fera des observations qu'elle a goûté "Peachy". Il n'est pas jusqu'à ce que Super Mario 64 que le nom de Peach est devenu largement connue en dehors du Japon. Relations thumb|Peach avec Daisy dans Mario Kart Double Dash !! Mario Peach et Mario se connaissent depuis l'enfance, elle est secrètement amoureuse de lui depuis que ce dernier l'a sauvé des griffes de Bowser. Cet amour est d'ailleurs réciproque. Elle s'inquiète énormément pour lui quand il est en danger et ira envoyer des Toads le retrouver dans ''Luigi's Mansion''.'' Luigi Ses sentiments au sujet de Luigi sont actuellement inconnus, mais on peut penser qu'ils sont justes amis. Bowser Le roi des Koopas est fou amoureux de Peach et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il la kidnappe pour prendre le contrôle du royaume Champignon, mais ces sentiments sont loin d'être réciproque et la princesse a parfois peur de ce dernier. Cependant elle peut se montrer gentille et douce à son égard et n'hésite pas à faire équipe avec lui, quand ce dernier ne cherche pas à la capturer. Elle lui offrira même un gâteau à la fin de ''Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé le royaume de l'Astre Noir. Daisy Peach est très amie avec Daisy et sont vues comme partenaires. Harmonie Peach et Harmonie ne se sont vu que deux fois, leur relation est plutôt floue, mais on peut penser qu'elles sont amies. Harmonie devait originellement être dépeinte comme étant la fille de Mario et de Peach, mais l'idée n'a finalement pas aboutie et a été démentie par Shigeru Miyamoto. Le seul vestige de cette première idée de développement est la ressemblance frappante entre Peach et la mère d'Harmonie dans le livre d'histoires de Super Mario Galaxy. amiibo Figurines *Peach obtient sa figurine Super Smash Bros. dans la vague 1, sortie fin novembre 2014. *Elle obtient sa figurine Super Mario dans la vague 1, sortie en mars 2015. La pose dont Peach s'inspire provient de l'artwork de Peach dans New Super Mario Bros. Wii thumb|102px|L'artwork en question. *Peach reçoit une deuxième figurine dans la collection Super Mario à l'occasion de la sortie de Super Mario Odyssey, la représentant en robe blanche de mariage. Amiibo_-_SSB_-_Peach_-_Box.png|Figurine de Peach apparaissant dans la vague 1 de la série Super Smash Bros. Amiibo_-_SM_-_Peach_-_Box.png|Figurine de Peach apparaissant dans la série Super Mario. Amiibo_-_SM_-_Peach_(Wedding_Outfit).png|Figurine de Peach avec une tenue de mariage pour Super Mario Odyssey dans la série Super Mario. Cartes Peach obtient 5 cartes amiibo pour le jeu Mario Sports Superstars. Citation Série Mario & Luigi Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Série Paper Mario Paper Mario: Color Splash Noms étrangers Notes *Depuis ses débuts en 1985, Peach est le personnage féminin apparu dans le plus de jeux qu'aucune autre femme dans n'importe quel jeu vidéo. *Peach se traduit par "pêche" en français, un fruit connu pour sa douceur, comme la personnalité de la princesse. *Peach a été successivement rousse, brune, puis blonde. *La traduction du nom que possède Peach (Toadstool) signifie "champignon vénéneux", ce qui va totalement à l'encontre de sa personnalité. *La taille de Peach, dans Super Mario 3D World, a été rétrécie, sûrement pour être égale aux frères Mario. La même chose est arrivée à Harmonie. *Dans la série Super Smash Bros., Peach porte une bague avec un diamant turquoise à la main gauche, qui n'est jamais présente dans un autre jeu. *''Course à la Fortune'', en 2011, est sa toute première apparition comme personnage à débloquer. *C'est à partir de Mario Party 4 que Peach a son design actuel. Autres médias Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! thumb Dans Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (1986) : Elle est la princesse en détresse du jeu. Elle est très rusée pour piéger Bowser. Elle pousse des cris très aigus et très enfantins (car c'est Mami Yamase, chanteuse très célèbre au Japon vers les années 1980/1990). Comme dans l'imagination de base de Shigeru Miyamoto pour Super Mario Bros. (mais non transcrit à cause des limitations techniques et la limitation des personnages), Peach est fiancée au Prince Haru du Royaume Fleur. Amada Anime Serie: Super Mario Bros. Elle joue le rôle de plusieurs personnages comme Blanche-Neige et sa voix est interprétée par Miyako Endo. Séries d'animation thumb|250px La princesse Toadstool est une protagoniste des trois séries animées. Doublage * Jeannie Elias en version originale de la première série. * Tracey Moore en version originale des deux autres séries. * Stéphanie Murat dans la version française de Super Mario Bros. ** Virginie Ledieu en tant que voix de remplacement. * Isabelle Volpé dans les versions françaises des Aventures de Super Mario Bros. et de Super Mario World. Apparence La princesse Toadstool a de longs cheveux bruns et porte une robe rose. Super Mario World change la couleur de ses yeux en bleu clair. Différences avec les jeux Son apparence est basée sur son sprite de Super Mario Bros. 2, ce qui explique ses cheveux bruns, son absence de gants et l'absence de joyaux sur sa couronne. Histoire La princesse Toadstool doit, avec l'aide de son serviteur Toad et des frères Mario, veiller à ce que son royaume ne soit pas en danger face aux attaques de Bowser. Absences La princesse Toadstool est présente dans la majorité des épisodes, mais a eu quelques absences. Les aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3 * Les mésaventures de Super Plombier * Les mésaventures des baby-sitters * Invasion extraterrestre * Le crime ne paie pas * Une vie de chien Super Mario World * La partie de football Galerie Peach ESMB.png PeachM.png Cage_peach_real.png SM3DLPeach.png SM3DWPeach.png PeachMP8.png|Icône de Peach pour Mario Party 8 Princesses.png MKDSPeachLuigiMarioGroupe.PNG MKWii-Peach-MotoMach.png MTUS Peach.png Art Peach World Tour.png Princess Peach (head) - MaS.png SMO Bowser Peach Wedding.jpg|Le panneau publicitaire du mariage forcé de Peach avec Bowser }} en:Princess Peach de:Prinzessin Peach es:Princesa Peach it:Principessa Peach ja:ピーチ pl:Księżniczka Peach fi:Princess Peach ru:Принцесса Пич no:Prinsesse Peach zh:公主桃 nl:Princess Peach pt-br:Princesa Peach da:Prinsesse Peach Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Catégorie:Mario & Wario Catégorie:Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Mario Kart (série) Catégorie:Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Mario Kart Wii Catégorie:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Catégorie:Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Mario Party: Island Tour Catégorie:Mario Party: Star Rush Catégorie:Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Mobile Golf Catégorie:New Super Luigi U Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. U Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. Catégorie:Paper Mario (jeu) Catégorie:Paper Mario (série) Catégorie:Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Wario Catégorie:Personnages de Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart Wii Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart: Super Circuit Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 6 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: Island Tour Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: Star Rush Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Ultra Smash Catégorie:Personnages de Mobile Golf Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Luigi U Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. U Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. Wii Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros. BD Comics Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Kart Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Run Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Sunshine Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Paper Mario Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Catégorie:Personnages de The Super Mario Bros Super Show! Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Princes et princesses Catégorie:Princesses Catégorie:Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Catégorie:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Catégorie:Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens Catégorie:Super Mario Kart Catégorie:Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Super Mario Run Catégorie:Super Mario Sunshine Catégorie:Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Catégorie:Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Catégorie:Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Aces Catégorie:Mario Tennis Aces Catégorie:Diddy Kong Pilot Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Melee Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Melee Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate